2013-08-11 - Payment With Interest
Fantomex was the one that contacted Cable this time. "My apologizes mon ami, I had forgotten that payment that was your due." Of course, that is a lie, he very well remembered. "I have the payment ready. Come to Superior Freight in Queens, and punch in the following code," he advises. "The elevator will take you to a mag-lev train. It will take you to the location of your payment, which will be more than enough to compensate you for the job as well as your patient wait." You are provided a time to arrive, same day to take custody of the payment. The trip does take about 25 minutes on the train, and Cable is alone. The technology is highly respectable though not at the level of the space ship Cable has. When it finally comes to a stop, the doors slide open to reveal a hanger area with a jet, cars and motorcycles, and even an armory area in the back with the hint of more from a mere glance. It is massive to say the least. Sitting on a table with a motorcycle nearby and tools setting around, are Lady Fantomex and Fantomex. They are currently playing poker. "I raise you a wrench," Lady Fantomex says in the heavy French accent. Fantomex snorts lightly at that, picking up a hammer, "I see your raise with a hammer." The two must be totally bored as they waited for Cable. Cable had came for what reason, maybe only he knew or maybe it was boredom. He wasn't armed nor did he wear his large shoulder pad battle armor. But it was Cable he was armed someway. He frowns at the pair, "I doubt there's much payment if you're reduce to betting tools." Lady Fantomex slaps her cards down, "There! I win." Fantomex scowls, "My Orchard, who says?" But he doesn't show his cards. The woman then leaps from the table and moves over to you, a smile beneath her mask, "We were improving the motorcycle and got bored." But she then motions toward the hanger, "What do you think? Want a tour?" Cable looks around, "It impressive, Disney must be jealous with all the rides and attractions. Somebody said payments not tours? I'm not the tourist type. Never understood wearing socks with sandals or Tony Bahamas Shirts." Lady Fantomex chuckles in a low tone, before Fantomex finally slips off the table. "Ah, mon ami," Fantomex says. "Then look around at your leisure. You see, my other self and I attempted to create a team called X-Force. It had it's benefits, a secret team meant to enforce the survival of mutant-kind, and also meant to expand the personal interests and goals of each of its members from stopping the rise of vampires to evil assassination groups," he states flippantly. "However, perhaps due to how my other self and I are not known for teamwork outside of ourselves and cohesion," Lady Fantomex continues, "It did not work out successfully even with the stabilizing presence of Mr. W. You originally were to be a potential recruit Cable, but we saw something inside you." "After much thought and discussion," Fantomex takes over once more, "We have decided to give you X-Force. The headquarters and the database files are yours to do as you see fit. The members have all wandered off to do their own thing, and are not likely to return." "We have also reprogrammed phones to a new code with the database where you can recruit your own members to achieve your heart's goals, and hopefully further the survival of the mutant-race," Lady Fantomex finishes. Cable looks around for a moment, "Vampires, you're kidding right? Those things are real? Why the hell not I guess. Sounds like herding cats." He shakes his head, "A base and a team name? Hell of a payoff. Though it's got me wondering. You not worried I won't take this and set myself up as the nex Magneto hell worse than that the next secret empire." Fantomex laughs, and Lady Fantomex actually does the same though with a lighter sound. The female then says, "That is what Fantomex told Mr. W when the leadership was offered to him. X-Force would be like herding cats. He was correct." Fantomex then shrugs, "Not really," he admits about becoming a threat. Lady Fantomex then says, "If you become a threat, we will handle it. However, I suspect you have many secrets Cable, but none that include you having malicious intentions against your own kind." The man then says, "In either case, our contact information is in the database if you need assistance. We may contact you for a favor in the future if we are in need of backup. Otherwise, you have free rein. We may be removing our personal effects from the premises, we have not decided yet." "Yes," Cluster says, "We do not plan to interfere, but nor do we plan to turn a blind eye. We give this to you because we believe you will do with it as we have been unable to, nothing more, nothing less. It may not be our same exact goals, but there are many webs that must be cast to destroy the enemies." "And there are often more enemies than even we can count," Fantomex advises. "Things that go bump in the night is a reality, there are also conspiracies that are so very real that they threaten the very foundation of all the world's governments, and monsters that lurk in the shadows that we may not even yet know of." "But not all heroes wear a cape, or are known to the public. Some are called to do what must be done, even if that includes pulling a trigger," Lady Fantomex adds. "Will you be that hero Cable?" Cable laughs, "I'm no hero. Go find Captain America maybe he needs a new club house. Unless this is my payment with interest." He eyes the pair, "I'm a merc, I think you got me confuse for somebody else. There's no faith to put into me." Fantomex, "Nor are we Cable, nor are we, least not in the traditional sense by far." Lady Fantomex then laughs, "Last we faced Captain America, he attempted to arrest us for murder." She shakes her head, black ponytail swaying. But she then moves to take her leave. Fantomex moves to follow, "We will return to finish the bike later, and likely remove our items from the premises." There are keys dropped on the table. "In case you ever do use the front door. Enjoy the payment with interest." Lady Fantomex waves over one shoulder absently, "Perhaps our paths will cross once again, as after all, we are thieves!" Cable looks at the pair and shakes his head. "Well, he is Captain America. I accept the payment." A long time after the pair are gone Cable slips a hand into his pocket, "Professor, I'm patching you into the system here, get what we can need from the database. Undo anything they've done tricky. I want an inventory of the place." He stops and looks around, "X-Force, a proactive squad of radical individuals trying to protect the mutant race... lead by a pair of weird thieves. Now that I can use. Always could use somebody else's reputation to ruin. Body slide out." Then Cable disappears.